Alien Rift
by FrankZTank13
Summary: When the world of young justice is under attack, Only a few people can save them. Oh god, here we go again. T for paranoia.
1. Crossing Over

Chapter 1

For Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, simply known as Ben, the day started out like any other. He and his friends (currently consisting of Gwen, Kevin, Helen, Manny, Alan, Julie, and Ship) had just foiled an Incursean and Forever Knight team up. It really was easy, seeing as Princess Attea really just wanted to talk to Bullfrag, Ben's Incursean form. After she was "captured" by Ben, the fight really fell apart. The incursions were leaderless, and the Forever Knights were to predictable.

As the group chatted about their accomplishments, they were suddenly interrupted by Professor Paradox.

"Hello everyone! It is good to see you all in high spirits and good health. Benjamin, Gwendolyn, how are you? Mr. Levin, It is good to see you too. Oh, and before I forget, I bid a happy to you Ms. Wheels and Ms. Yamamoto. Oh my, introductions are quite lengthy today, but hello to you as well young Alan. And hello Ship."

"Professor Paradox! Why are you here?" Gwen asked excitedly.

"Oh, well, you see, I was travelling between dimensions when I found out that one was on the brink of war, and I thought you could help out!"

"So who is it this time? Aggregor? Vilgax? Oh! I know! Maybe S.A.M got absorbed by Malware and is going to cause storms that kill everyone and he'll get the Omnitrix! Oh Man! We gotta stop him! He's probably already done it! Were doomed! Doomed!"

"Ben!" Everyone else shouted at once.

"Calm down! Your universe is safe, for now. Also, S.A.M. was destroyed a long time ago. If you choose to, I will create a portal allowing you to step through into this universe, and others will soon follow. I will allow this group, along with Rook and Cooper to come and help."

The group huddled in closely and began to converse.

"I'm not sure. I'm all for helping out our universe, but another dimension? Come on. I think Paradox lost his marbles. Again."

This quickly earned Kevin a smack upon his head from Gwen and a few glares from the rest of his teammates.

"I don't care which universe it is were saving. Were all heroes, and as heroes we have to do what's right."

The rest of the group quickly agreed.

"All right then!" Ben said, "It's settled. We're going. Just, promise me that you'll tell our families what's happening, okay paradox?"

"Okay young one, I'll tell them, now hurry along!"

At this, I large, blue portal opened and the group stepped through...


	2. Update

Update

**Hello troops! I, the honorable general FrankZTank13, will like for you to support this story. I am new to this writing Business, and will require some... um... hold on I got it... I'll need...**

**Help Sir?**

**Yes! Thank you solider. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, and I will need support and reviews. And maybe money. It helps quiet the voices in my head. ** _Annoying pricks..._ **Anyway, Please Review!**

** Your Brave, Dutiful General,**

** FrankZTank13**


	3. Meeting the Team

Chapter 2

... And into an inky black darkness.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Helen stated still woozy from the cross dimensional jump.

"We should probably get moving" Gwen said, "before something goes wrong and-"

**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Threat Level: Alpha. All teams Report to training room to Confront Unknown Suspects. **

"-something like that happens... Well, let's get moving. Everyone split up; they can't get us all at once."

With that command, the team made a break for it. Helen zoomed off, looking for an exit, Kevin and Manny decided to make one, Gwen and Julie(now in ships armor) decided to make a stand, Alan and Ben transformed into Pyronites, and then there was silence.

It didn't last long.

**CRASH!**

"Dang it Superboy! Do you want to give away are location!" an angry female voice shouted.

"Sorry Artemis, no big deal." Replied the one everyone thought was Superboy.

"Come on you two. It's probably wolf without his collar on or-"

Rounding the corner, the teen superheroes saw what looked to be a green and black death robot (with some chick inside), Two Creatures made of lava and fire, and one redheaded-girl.

Robin quickly taking in the seen the quickest regained his composure.

"Superboy! Aqua Lad! Get the lava monsters! Artemis and Miss Martian! Get the robot! I'll get the girl! Move!"

With that, the two teams charged.

Robin, taking on Gwen, was thoroughly surprised when she met him almost blow for blow. Even worse, when he thought he had the drop on her (literally) she created a force field, similar to green Lantern's, but completely pink!

"So what are you? Some kind of Star Sapphire coming to get revenge?" robin taunted, hoping to get some information out of her.

"Star what? Look shrimpy, stop before you get hurt. Try and talk, okay?" Gwen snapped back, throwing an exploding ball of mana near his head (purposely missing, mind you) for emphasis.

"Me? Hurt? Come on lady, at least try, I don't want to feel bad knowing I just beat up some poor, lovesick alien." He quipped back, thinking she had terrible aim when her shot missed him.

"Love sick? Why you little-"

Gwen! Don't! Not now, any ways," said Ben who was going toe to toe with Superboy.

**"Come here you Flaming Punk!" **yelled Superboy, raging at the "flaming punk" as he called it.

"Oh, super strength Huh? Lets see how you like-" at this ,the flaming guy raised his hand to the symbol on his chest an slapped, resulting in a blinding green light.

What happened next, no one saw coming.

"**Four Arms!" ** yelled a giant, red, four-armed (duh) giant. Well, not really giant, but taller than before. Like, 12 feet tall.

"**Now, didn't you wan't a fight?**" the creature said, with a smile that was getting bigger by the second.

Superboy, and the rest of the team, however, were still visibly startled. Kid Flash, how had run in fighting Helen a minute ago, was still visibly dumbstruck.

"H-H-H-H-H-How?!" Yelled KF."how did you change from him-" at this he pointed to Alan, "-to him?!" at this, he pointed to Manny, who had wandered back into the room.

"**Sorry buddy. My secret. Now, you wanna fight or what?" **at this, he pounded his fists together, indicating he wanted a fight. "Fine then! Let's go!" yelled Superboy, charging towards Four Arms.

"**Finally! Let's start round 2 already!**" at this, Ben charged.

However, before the two combatants could start, their girl friends stopped them.

"Hold on Ben!" yelled Julie.

"You too, Connor." said Megan/M'gann

At the intervention of their respective girlfriends, the two calmed down, awhile blushing furiously.

"Both of you, CALM DOWN!" yelled the two at the same time.

"Well, not that were in a talking mood," Gwen nonchalantly quipped, "how about we actually try talking?"

There were a lot of grumblings and arguments, but everyone agreed.

"So, how about you guys start, seeing as you landed in our base in all?" asked Robin.

"You see..."


End file.
